


Tremble

by Naemi



Series: LotR Shorts [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Light Unresolved Sexual Tension, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he carefully draped a light blanket around the Halfling's small body, his fingers trembled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble

 

Curled up in an old rocking chair by the window, Frodo lay sleeping. The golden light of a dying fire cast a flickering halo around him, illuminating his dark curls and the cut of his delicate cheekbone.

He looked peaceful, yet fragile, and Faramir barely dared to breathe for fear of shattering the beautiful image before his eyes. As he carefully draped a light blanket around the Halfling's small body, his fingers trembled.

With his eyes closed, he stood and listened to the lullaby of Frodo's even breaths, imagining that they hitched with excitement at the touch of his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Slashing the Drabble](http://slashthedrabble-livejournal.com), prompt #364: _Past Prompts Revisited_ , choosing prompt #002, option 1: UST.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
